


my dad is my hero

by barbaravitoriatp



Category: Castle
Genre: Father's Day, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Two Fathers
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-07-06 21:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15894828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbaravitoriatp/pseuds/barbaravitoriatp
Summary: [DESAFIO INKSPIRED – #TIPOSDEPAI]Kevin não podia estar mais feliz, era um pai orgulhoso de uma menina talentosa e um garotinho adorável…





	my dad is my hero

**Author's Note:**

> ◈ CASTLE e seus respectivos personagens aqui descritos são de exclusividade de seus titulares, **Andrew W. Marlowe** , criador da série e a ABC – American Broadcasting Company, além de seus outros representantes, tais como suas produtoras e distribuidoras detentores dos direitos autorais sobre a obra.
> 
> ◈ Criada para o Desafio [#TIPOS DE PAI](https://getinkspired.com/pt/blog/38896/post/121877/dia-dos-pais/) do [Grupo **Inkspired Brasil**](https://www.facebook.com/groups/1496203540645612/). Frase escolhida: _Pai orgulhoso "aquele que se orgulha de você e de tudo que você faz. Ele te acha o/a melhor em tudo"_.
> 
> ◈ Possui enredo homossexual, ou seja, homens em relacionamento amoroso, com descrições gráficas ou não. Caso você seja homofóbico, preconceituoso ou intolerante, favor não seja uma pessoa grosseira ao vir ler e comentar dizeres estúpidos.
> 
> As histórias aqui postada são de exclusividade minha, Plágio é crime conforme a LEI Nº 9.610, DE 19 DE FEVEREIRO DE 1998 e Art. 184 do Código Penal – Decreto Lei 2848/40.
> 
> my dad is my hero - 2018 – Bárbara Vitória ©

**_i'm a #prouddad_ **

* * *

 

Kevin era um  _#prouddad_ como gostava de lembrar Alexis. Seu mundo girava em torno de seus filhos. Assim como seu atual marido Javier. Após a morte de Jenny, ela entrara numa profunda depressão, tendo duas crianças pequenas para cuidar, um trabalho pesado a fazer além do que mantinha na delegacia. 

Mas a ajuda de amigos o levara a se manter feliz e saudável, física e psicologicamente. Alguns meses depois ele iniciara um romance com seu parceiro de trabalho, o que levara as alturas. Não é necessário dizer que todos gostaram disso. 

Incluindo Sarah Grace sua princesinha, que amava Javier como a um segundo pai. Os dois vivam admirados da preciosidade que era a menina. Adorável em tudo que fazia, uma pequena abelhinha sorridente,  _little bee_  como gostavam de chamá-la. 

E Kevin não podia estar mais feliz, após encontrar em sua mesa uma xícara azul de porcelana, pintada com os dedinhos finos da garotinha e muito possivelmente produzida em conjunto com seu garotinho, onde podia ler-se a frase em tinta negra " _my dad is my hero"_. 

Aquilo o enchia de orgulho, de emoção…


End file.
